


Small Invader

by Setsuna24



Series: Of Family, Friends and Lovers [12]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuna24/pseuds/Setsuna24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami comes home to find a little trespaser taking up all of Akihito's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Invader

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say up here except I no not own Finder Series. Also I have a good part of "Video-calls and Weekly Challenges "done so hopefully I will be posting that soon along with a couple other things.

**Small Invader**

It was a cool October afternoon, one of those rare times Asami managed to get his work done incredibly early and slip past Kirishima without much protest. He was coming home to see his lover and was already planning all the things they will have time to do today… or rather all the things he will have time to do to Akihito with the extra hours he had. How he would enjoy tormenting Akihito for hours before he finally allowed him release.

Asami unlocked the door to his penthouse and opened it like any other day in his life, except, when he opened the door and stepped in this was not like any other day in his life. He was not greeted by the smiling face of one Takaba Akihito, or by the aforementioned young man sleeping on the couch waiting for him to arrive. He was not welcomed by the TV still playing some dumb movie or by Akihito already cuddled in their bed, too tired from chasing some lowlife or running from said low life to stay awake.

The familiar smell of Akihito's cooking did welcome him but everything else was wrong. Asami was greeted by I small creature of big brown eyes which looked silently upon him as if trying to judge who the hell he is.

Generally, he was not one for swearing but this rather surprising event had him thinking  _'What. The. Fuck?'_

The creature continued to look at him, its head tilting up to take in his much larger size, then it spoke yanking him out of his stupor at seeing such a sight in his home.

"Who are you?" It asked, like it had any business asking him questions in his own house.

Before he had any time to answer it moved forward too close to him for his comfort and pulled at his suit jacket.

"You are reaaaallyyy tall!" It said and Asami began to panic inside at the proximity of a life form he had no knowledge of how to deal with.

"AKIHITO!" He called from the entrance, a little louder than he had ever spoken before when he was not angry.

The sound of pots and pans banging and running could be heard from the kitchen and a couple seconds after Akihito's form appeared from the hallway, running in his direction.

"What! What? Is she okay?" He asked frantically, stopping a couple feet away from Asami and the creature.

It… she… ran the short distance and latched itself to Akihito's leg like some kind of parasite and pointing at Asami then looking at Akihito spoke while Asami just stood there, frozen.

"Aki, who is he? He's really tall."

"Ah, that's Asami-san, he lives here too. Don't point honey is rude."

' _Honey? Honey! Why Akihito is calling this… thing… with such endearments?'_

"He is really tall."

"Yes, he is. He is very tall."

"Is he your friend?"

"Ah… er… yes?"

The whole exchange was surreal to the golden eyed man just standing dumbfounded by the door. The small creature walked up to him and bent in a greeting.

"Hello, Asami-san, my name is Chika. You can call me Chika-chan. I am Aki's friend too."

The creature went back to latching to Akihito's leg and the blond began to run his fingers through its hair. For some reason Asami did not like it. He wanted answers from his lover and he was going to get them right now.

"Akihito, explain this to me." He said moving his hand to signal what exactly the 'this' he was referring to was.

"I'm sorry Asami, Yoshida's wife went into labor ahead of schedule and he had to run in with her. They had no one to leave Chika-chan with because Yoshida's mom is supposed to arrive at the end of the week. I just felt bad about the whole thing and offered to help him out; it's just for today I promise." Akihito was clasping his hands in supplication before him and that… thing… just stood there holding on to his leg.

For the first time in his life he had no idea what to do. The creature in question was somewhere between five and ten, he was not a good judge of these things so he really could not pinpoint a real number and somewhere between five and ten was the closest approximation he could come up with. As much as he did not like the idea of the little invader in his home he supposed he could endure it for one night to placate Akihito.

"Fine, but keep her quiet and away from me."

Akihito squealed in delight, a high pitch noise Asami had only heard him emit once when he had the most ridiculous spread of sushi, pocky, beer and junk food before him during one of their movie nights. Akihito was practically bouncing at the thought of the little girl being able to stay and all Asami could do was lift a quizzically amused brow at his lover.

"She will be real good I promise. Dinner is ready so how about we all go to the table and eat?"

Asami followed Akihito to the dining room where the afternoon/night from hell began.

Asami was putting food on his plate. Across from him, the little girl was already eating and Akihito was about to put some food of his own on his plate when a small shriek stopped him.

"What's wrong Chika-chan?" Akihito asked the girl, checking her over to see if she had injured herself somehow.

"Aki! You have to let me do that."

"Do what?"

Asami was ignoring the conversation going on before him.  _'I really have no interest in what the girl is talking about.'_

"Put food on your plate you silly. Mommy always puts food on my daddy's plate for him when we eat and one day I'm going to be the mommy and you are going to be the daddy so I put food on your plate."

All movement ceased, if Asami had no interest in the conversation before, now it held all his attention as he glare at Akihito and the boy looked at him apologetically. That was when the girl spoke again and made things worse, looking straight at Asami with a bright smile on her face she 'explained' the situation.

"When I grow up Aki and I are going to get married and we will have lots of babies and live in a pretty house with lots of flowers."

A low growl was heard on the dining room.

"Don't mind that too much Asami, she just has a puppy crush on me and has been saying that lately. Isn't it cute?"

"Right, cute." Asami answered attempting to shove the nagging feeling he was experiencing away and going back to his dinner.

It would have worked too if the little girl didn't insist she had to feel Akihito and Akihito had not gone along with it. All the giggling and feeding each other was beginning to grate at Asami's monumental patience.

He finished his dinner in record time and moved to the living room to sit in his favorite recliner, read the finance section of the international newspapers, and enjoy a nice tumbler of fine scotch along with a cigarette. Minutes later the two he had walked away from joined him in the room.

"Asami, you should not smoke in the presence of children." Said Akihito as he and the little trespasser accommodated themselves on the couch and flicked through channels looking for something child friendly.

"Then why don't you too go away, to another room where there isn't smoking going on. Preferably a room where I'm not trying to relax."

"Don't be weird Asami, we are just going to sit here nice and quiet and watch some cartoons."

Asami could not believe he was even going along with this but he found himself crushing his cigarette into the ash tray and muttering about brats invading the privacy of his home and intruding in his relax time.

He should have known nothing was 'nice and quiet' when it came to Akihito and children, somehow he should have expected it when not even a minute later a tickle fight broke out on his Italian leather couch not even five feet from him.

Feet and arms flailed in all directions, loud laughing and giggling filled the room. The sound of the leather couch being bounced on accompanied the giggling and pleas to stop from both partied as well as short gasps and loud breaths. The whole thing was quickly becoming too much to take.

Then the noise stopped and he hoped this torture was over. How wrong he was…

After two hours of syrupy sweetness, all the teasing, playing and giggling Asami's brow was furrowed in annoyance and vein threatened to pop on his forehead. The two figures cuddled in the couch and settled once more into watching the cartoons. She was sitting on Akihito's lap and the boy held her tight. Asami tried to ignore the stone in the pit of his stomach at the scene; it was becoming worse by the second.

Brown eyes looked up into hazel ones, smiles filled of fondness were exchanged and then soft words dripping with all kind of things Asami did not like at all.

"I love you Aki."

"Aww, I love you too Chika-chan."

"Aki?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"You are my boyfriend right?"

"Sure thing hun."

"And we are going to get married like mommy and daddy and have lots and lots of babies?"

"Sure… why not."

That was the last straw. Asami could no longer take it anymore and when his glare went ignored by the two cuddling figures it was just too much

"That's it, enough you too. Akihito get that child off your lap and either put her to sleep of sit her over there all the way at the other end of the couch. Regardless of what you do this whole boyfriend and marriage nonsense stops right this instant."

"Oh. My. God! Are you jealous?" Akihito giggled.

"I have no reason to be jealous of a child." He said flatly.

"This is just too rich! You are! You are jealous of a child." He was laughing and holding his stomach as he practically rolled on the couch.

"…"

"Oh my God you are not even denying it anymore."

"Akihito…" Asami growled.

"Asami, come on… you can't possibly be jealous of a little girl."

"I don't like this 'puppy love' as you call it. You are not marrying anyone and are no one's boyfriend so get that notion out of her and your mind."

"So I'm no one's boyfriend…"

"…"

"Care to rephrase that?"

"You are mine."

"I knew that was as close to admitting anything I was ever going to get."

Chika ran from the couch and stood in front of Asami her face red and her finger pointing at Asami's face.

"Big man, you are a monster! Aki is mine, mine, and he is not yours. He is my boyfriend and when I grow up we are going to get married." She turned around and pleaded to Akihito to agree with her. "Right Aki? Right?"

Asami's eyes narrowed at Akihito waiting for an answer and Akihito groaned at Chika's statement which only served to make things worse.

"Right Chika." He finally said and Asami stood up suddenly and locked himself in his office. Akihito could not believe Asami was jealous of a little girl and was currently throwing a tantrum like a child and brooding in his bat cave.

If Akihito could not believe it, Asami was even more surprised by his own actions; he had no idea what the hell was going on with him.

It was late already so he decided to put Chika to sleep in the guest room and wait for Asami to cool down. Some minutes later he emerged from the guest room and was on his way to take a shower when his phone started ringing.

"Takaba here. Oh, hi Yoshida, is your mom on her way to Tokyo yet? Really, that sucks man. Yes that's fine I am sure we can manage. No problem man, you know I am glad to help."

He went to take a shower and when he came out Asami was already lying on the bed, he had taken a shower in the bathroom on Akihito's work room. Asami was still brooding.

Akihito decided that being pliant and getting Asami on a good mood as the best thing to do before he told Asami what he had to say.

He climbed into the bed and crawled over the large body to kiss his lover's lips. The kiss was slow and tender and when he broke it Asami watched him with a raised eyebrow. He had decided to see what Akihito was planning.

After hours of love making that turned into hard, hungry, and animal-like fucking Akihito rested his head on Asami's wide chest and listened to their heartbeats in their battle to calm down. He looked up into the golden eyes and after soft kisses on the strong jaw he spoke. Asami had been waiting to hear whatever Akihito wanted to say.

"Asami?"

"Hm?"

"I have something to talk to you about."

"I figured."

"Yoshida's mom was not able to get a plane ticket to come to Tokyo and the birth was a bit complicated so his wife has to stay in the hospital a couple more days and he doesn't want to leave her alone."

"No."

Asami knew where this was going.

"Come on Asami, is just until Yoshida's mom gets here. It will only be a couple days."

"That child is not staying here one more day."

"But Asami…"

"No Akihito, I don't like the… attention you give that child or her supposed claims on you."

"She's just a child!"

"I said no."

"But her grandma can't get tickets to come take care of her."

"No."

A nock on the door distracted them from their bickering and Akihito got up, put on underwear, shorts and a shirt. He walked to the door and opened it slightly, Chika was on the other side.

"What's wrong Chika? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Umhum."

"Is just a dream you know. Dreams can't hurt you."

"Would you come snuggle with me so I don't have bad dreams anymore?"

He looked from the pleading large brown eyes to the narrowed golden ones and muttered "I'm sorry."

He took the small hands into his and walked out of the room with the little girl. There was no way Asami was going to take even a single more day of this.

Asami turned to the side and reached to the small table on his side of the bed. He took his phone and dialed the first number on the speed dial.

The call was answered on the first ring despite how late on the night it was.

"Yes, Asami-sama?"

"Akihito has a friend named Yoshida, investigate who is his mother and arrange a plate ticket for tonight for her. I don't care how much it costs or if you have to send my private plane to get her. I need that woman here so I can rid my home of pests."

He hung up before Kirishima had any time to say anything.

"Getting married to my Akihito… we will see about that."


End file.
